Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130714045621
Hai peeps hai! Poor Joey has been so stressed that he's breaking out and getting headaches! I just sneezed and said "Bless me, thank me, I'm welcome." MY TINY STUFFED ALPACA IS GIVING ME THE DEATH GLARE. *awkwardly turns alpaca around to the other direction* NOW IT'S BUTT IS STARING AT ME. Ooh, it's almost 12:30 AM! You know what that means... PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!! Why is my face so soft? There's this really weird glare coming from my window... Is it a stalker? Oh, who is it this time! Maybe it's the moon... Ya, it's the moon. Let's get flint and steel and set random people on fire. Then they'll be like, "YOU YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPERS! YOU SET MY ANUS ON FIRE! I SAID THAT YOU SET MY ANUS...ON FIRE!!!!!" What has this world come to? I just realized that after all these years of having dogs... I really want a cat. MY SISTER HAS A SNAIL AND MANY BABY SHRIMP. I have a pet. He's a rock. His name is Mr.Rock. I'm kidding... Or am I? Oh-Kay, I'm gonna...go...to bed...yeah. HONEY BOO BOO CHILD! I can't wait for the new season! I seriously can't. I love that show. Did you know that it's a bad idea to give me coffee? I lied, I'm not going to bed... I JUST GOING TO WATCH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AS YOU SLEEP COMFORTABLY IN YOUR BEDS TONIGHT... You know you want me there. This just turned into a Shane Dawson video. Except less awkward. I have to ability to move things with my mind. My brain tells my hands to move an object to another area. DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT ONE, DID YA? Oh, I'm so corrupted. If you make a hole in your head will you bleed or will brain juice come out? I'm making you all disgusted now, aren't I? I'm squeezing my face right now. I bit my knee before. Then I started bleeding. And I never did it again. The last thing I ate today was half a serving of reheated pasta. Before that I had a mini chocolate chip muffin for breakfast. I'm not allowed to eat second servings of food anymore. Cause I have to lose weight. I'm 12. And 95 pounds. Do I need to lose weight? Let's see...NO. I do need to get in the habit of it so I'm still skinny when I'm a teenager. But I like to exercise. Yet I'm a veeeeeeery picky eater. Y'know, away from the negative things, onto the positive things! Like...less than four months until I turn 13! Wut-Wut! I'm such a young child! Yet so crazy... BA-DADADADA CIRCUS BA-DADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO! My tongue is bleeding. Wait...nope, that just some weird tasting spit. That's not good. So.... It's past 12:30 now. My Mom is going to the Justin Timberlake and Jay-Z concert at Yankee Stadium this week. She's a Yankee member, so she got the tickets for, like, really cheap on pre-sale, so she was the first one to get it, and she'll be having a free feast in a special hall before the concert begins...it's pretty cool. And she gets super good seats...like, the third row, in the center. She's going with my Dad this Friday, and the day after is my cousin's birthday, then it's a free day, then it's my Mom's birthday, and three days later is Christmas in July. So pretty packed week. And I'll admit this to you guys...I don't think I ever had...but I've got my "time of the month" for the first time when I was 11, and I may get it as my "monthly routine" this Saturday, at my cousin's party. A POOL PARTY. Fun, right? No. I couldn't go in the pool at different places so many times because of that little visitor. Stupid puberty. THIS ALPACA BUTT IS STILL STARING AT ME. My toe is cracking. I WANNA PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS!!!! My character is Ike and my sister's is Marth, so we play on Infinite mode with no items and pause a random spots for pictures. We made a whole love story just through the pictures. It's pretty awesome. Oh, in this, Prince Marth become Princess Marth and Ike becomes his/her guardian/boyfriend/fiancé/boyfriend/fiancé. It's a complicated story, kay? Okay, now it's almost 1:00 AM, so...I'm gonna go! I'm way too hyper. Is it just me or does anyone else want Mint Oreo Fudge Cremes (or Oreo Fudge Cremes: Mint Edition...those who watch Kalel Cullen and Anthony Padilla's videos know what I'm talking about) right now? No one... Okay... Well, may the odds be ever in the favour of YOU, and Gooooooooooooooooood... BYE!